Detention with the Devil
by justgottahavesomeramen
Summary: Not all is as it seems in Konaha high as two lovers find out the hard way. And just why is it that Uchihasensei wants Naruto? rated M for gore, language and lemons in later chapters first fic so plz be nice XD
1. Chapter 1

this is first fanfic so no flames plz but constructive critism welcome : D

i am a very random person so i warn you now there may be some random stuff in here XD

Summary: naruto and sakura are lovers that attend Konaha high (i know very original lol). But what happens when they both are late for their first day back will ruin their lives forever...

warnings: this is not a narusaku fic btw it is sasunaru so there will be some boy love just in later chapters XD swearing, gore and randomness XD

disclaimer: nope i don't own naruto sobs so on with the fic

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The cold nipped at his ears as he tightened his arms around his bright orange jacket. Set with a black scarf and black gloves and his faveourit orange trackies and jacket, he trudged through the snow in search for his angel. The yell of his name caused Naruto to spin around to find beautiful pink hair framing a pale smiling face with dazzingly green eyes. His fox like grin widened as his bluer than the sea eyes sparkeled.

Sakura looked on lovingly at her boyfriend as they halted to a stop in front of a stationary store.

"Lets go in Naruto. We need to buy some more supplies for school tomorrow." She stated as she walked in hand in hand with the love of her life.

xxtime skipxx

Sakura stared at her watch tapping her foot impatently and letting out an angry sigh. Naruto was late. If it was any other day she would be fine but noooo he just had to choose the first day back to be late. Why hadn't she just gone on ahead with her friend Ino she thought to herself. Suddenly a ball of Bright blonde haior came running down the street with toast in his mouths and hands fumbling to do his tie up.

"I'm soooo sorry Sakura-chan. My alarm broke in the night." He panted out.

"It doesn't matter. Come on." And with that Sakura grabbed her boyfriend's wrist and sprinted down the street.

xxtime skipxx

Their shoes screeched across the floor as they skidded around a corner. Thump!

"Naruto you baka! Are you alright?" Sakura said bending down to help him up.

"Yeah i'm fine Sakura-chan" He looked up at her with his famous fox like grin causing her to blush. "Man whatever I bumped into was hard. My head's killing me!" He complaind whilst rubbing his head. Sakura looked up to tell off the culprit but instead her face went up in a heavey blush. There stood the school's idol Sasuke Uchiha. His gorgeous raven hair perfectly combed and his piercing black eyes clashed beautifully with his pale skin. He stood high and mighty glaring down at the two with annoyance.

"You two are late" he stated calmly.

"We're s-sorry Uchiha-sensei" Sakura bowed politely.

'Oh great just what I need.' Thought Naruto. The ice prince had every girl after him. It took him decades to get Sakura to even look at him while it only took this guy and second for her to swoon over him. Thankfully she wasn't like that anymore and was happily with Naruto.

"What do you think your doing running down the halls Uzamaki-san?" He asked completeely ignoring Sakura.

"Trying to get to class if ya don't mind" he mumbled out

"Naruto!" Sakura hissed out through gritted teeth. Sasuke stood there intently glaring down at Naruto.

"Detention for the both of you tonight after school." And with that he walked of. Naruto groaned as he was dragged to homeroom by Sakura.

xxtime skipxx

"Ha ha you got detention on your first day back. Your such as loser" Kiba, Naruto best friend, said between his laughter.

"Shut the fuck up dog face" Naruto groaned inwardly. The canine like boy with messy brown locks and two upside down red triangles on his face just laughed some more at his friends behaviour.

"Anyway Naru-chan. Do you wanna hang out with us tonight?" Kiba asked the blonde whose face was buried in his arms. The blonde lifted his head and said "Sure whose coming"

"hmm me, you, shika, chouji, shino, garaa, kankuro and sai"

"oh ok. I'll come over yours after I get out off detention and i've dropped Sakura off at home." He smiled as he went back to sleeping on his desk. Tch he was getting more and more like shikamaru.

xxtime skipxx(A/N yes I know there are lots of time skip but it's only cause i wanna move this first bit along quickly XD)

Tick Tock Tick Tock.

That clock was starting to annoy Naruto as he sat next to his girlfriend not so patently waiting for detention to end. They had been left alone to twiddle with their thumbs. They sat there sighing and just waiting for the hour to go by. A sudden scratching noise peaked at Naruto's curiosity. Having nothing else better to do Naruto just had to find where that noise was coming from. He searched high and low until he layed his eyes upon an old cupboard behind the teachers desk.

"What are you doing Naruto? It was probably a tree outside" Sakura said boredly. But deciding to ignore her Naruto reached agonisingly slow to the cupboard and swung it open. Silence. That's all there was. Naruto was never quiet. What was wrong. Sakura stood up worried over her boyfriend's unusual behaviour. Naruto started shaking uncontrollably. Sakura let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Naruto your scaring me what's wrong?" she said with concern tainting her normally cheery voice. Naruto had broken into a cold sweat and was tumbling backwards. Sakura hesintenly walked to the cupboard. A putrid smell drafted to her nostrils making her gag. She looked around the door and gasped. There lay a rotting body covered in maggots and buzzing flies. The body's face had sunken in and the skin was graying. Sakura was choking and staggering at the fumes and sight. Suddenly the two bloodshot eyes of the body softly stared at Sakura. It started moving it's jaw up and down causing cracking noises to erupt from the banging of the bones in it's face. Sakura had her arms wrapped tightly around her a look of pure fear on her face. It croaked amd groaned.

"Run" It whispered in a raspy voice. That's when Sakura recongnised the body. It was her former friend TenTen. The one who had supposedly run away. But Sakura knew TenTen would never do that, she was truely happy where she was.

"T-tenTen. I-is t-that you?" The sound of cracking bones could be heard again as the now rotting body of TenTen faintly smiled.

"Yes. But you must run before he returns. And get Naruto out of here. It's him who he's after."

"what do you mean? What's he gonna do to Naruto why does he want Naruto?"

"you must run and get out of town. Now run!" TenTen's raspy voice pleaded with Sakura to get out of there. Sakura spun around to find an unconcious Naruto being held bridal-style. Sakura gasped loudly.

"Y-your the one who wants Naruto? W-why?" she stuttered begging for the answer.

"Because he is beautiful and will be a great queen for my kingdom"

"What are you on about? Give him back now! He's mine let him go!" She lunged forward determined to get her Naruto back from his evil grasp only to fail when a silver knife glided across her throat. She stopped dead in her tracks and fell to the ground. Her hands shot round her neck to try and stop the gushing blood flowing out off her body. Then another long blade stabbed her in her back causing her to lay motionlessly on the ground. Her once beautifull green eyes dulled as her life flooded out of her body and into the clouds of Heaven. Her pink her was spralwed all around her. Blood reached TenTen's feet causing her to cry dry tears from her bloodshot eyes.

"W-why? Why Uchiha-sensei?" were the last words she spoke as two angels came and lifted the two now useless bodys from the room up to Heaven after two dark figures, one holding the blonde beauty the other holding a knife and a long blade, exited the room through a black portal.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soooo what do you all think?? I hope you all liked it there's much more to come so please comment!!!


	2. chapter 2

thank yoo soooo much for the reviews all of you get a cookie!! XD

well here is the next chapter hope you all like it.

i'm listening to the ukraine song in eurovision whilst writing this so there may be some really weird things in it lol XD

disclaimer: nope i do not own naruto

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The blonde, big-breasted woman pursed her lips as she recalled the last 36 hours.

xxFlashbackxx

The 26 year old looking woman, who was infact 50 odd, with bright hazel eyes strode of to the teacher's classroom. He had forgotten once again to do bus duty. She didn't care if everyone loved him, she was absolutly not fulling in for him again. She pushed the door open ready to shout at the frustrating raven haired teacher when the strong scent of blood stopped her in her tracks. She peered her head round the corner of the door. The sound of a heavey file dropping to a rough-carpeted floor echoed through the hallways. The womans piercing scream could be heard all around the school. She ran to the body and held on tightly to one of her most beloved students. The girl was cold and pale and had lost that sparkle in her dazzeling green eyes. Tsunade wept for what seemed like hours on end untill a silver haired collegue walked in on the scene.

"(sigh)..And I thought he wasn't going to do this for another couple of months." The man with an eye patch over his left eye and a mask covering all but his right eye said. Tsunade turned to stare at the man wide eyed. She lept up from the ground and grabbed the man's collar in her fist.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?? WHO DID THIS TO HER?? KAKASHI!! If you don't tell me right now.." She raised her fist ready to punch the truth out of him when two gentle hands placed them selves on her shoulder.

"Thank god Iruka. I thought she was going to scream my ear drums out. Stupid human." Kakashi spat on her and pulled himself out of her grasp.

"I'm sorry Tsunade-san. But Uchiha-sama wanted him so much. And what Uchiha-sama wants Uchiha-sama gets." Iruka sighed as he pressed a pressure point in her neck causing the distraught woman to fall unconcious in his arms.

"Iruka I told you not to touch any one other than me. Just drop her somewhere and then we can go get Neji and Gaara and go home." The silver haired man ordered as he walked out the door. Iruka sighed deeply as he placed the woman he was starting to respect gently on the ground. He would make sure one of the humans at this school would find her. He got up to go search for his General, Gaara and Lord Neji. He was begining to like this place. He acted kind towards him here. A small tear left his eye as he walked down the hallways.

xxEnd Flashbackxx

Tsunade buried her head in her hands as she went over what had happened in her head again. Her pupil, who she loved like a daughter and had been privatly teaching after school, had died. The police had found another body, her student TenTen. And Sasuke Uchiha, Kakashi Hatake, Iruka Hatake, Gaara no Sabaku and Neji Huyuga were all missing. And most distressing of all. Her favouirt pupil, her only family left, her grandchild, her Naruto was missing and the only trace left of him was the necklace she had given him. She held the strange stone in her hands. The stone that would only let special creatures wear it. She had been found by her best friend Jiraya. She had then been to the police station and had numerous interviews. And now the tear-stained face of the woman stared blankly at the oposite wall in her room. What on earth was God going to do to her.

xxSetting changexx

"He's beautiful. Is he not?" he questioned his General.

"Indeed sir" The red head replied boredly, his sea-foam green eyes staring into his lovers lilac ones. The General was a strange one. With hair reder than blood; eyes rimmed with thick eyeliner and the sign for love in chinese on his forehead he was known as the shukaku. Blood thirsty and stotic. The only one who could break his shell though was his lilaced eyed lover. The Lord Neji whose flowing brunette hair was tied in a loose ponytail behind his back. The man was calm and gentle but could become a demon on the battlefield.

"He will be my queen. I love him" Stated the raven haired king as he brushed a blonde strand behind the sleeping boy's ear. Sasuke Uchiha. Teacher of Konaha high school. Or also known as satan. Actually he had many names. The devil being one of them. The ruler of the underworld was what he was though.

He looked down upon the angel he had fallen in love with. He first laid eyes on him when he was taking the lives of one of the boys teacher. He instantly fell in love with the blonde hair that shone brighter than the sun. The eyes that put the sky to shame. The tanned skin that was so temting to touch. So he posed as a new teacher to get to the boy. He wanted him and he got what he wanted.

The blonde beauty was starting to stir awake as Sasuke stroked his face. Naruto unconciously rubbed hid cheek against the warm hand. The action caused Sasuke to smile faintly. This shocked his General and Lord Neji greatly but they did not flinch or say anything.

"Sakura-chan. Your hands are so smooth." SMACK. A red mark appeared on the wide-eyed blonde's cheek as he stared up at Sasuke Uchiha.

"What the fuck do yo..."But he was cut off as another slap sent him flying across the room. The blonde quickly jumped up to fight back when he noticed he was somewhere he hadn't been before. The walls were a jet black, huge black silk curtains draped over the only window leaving barely enough light in the room to see. A large black silk covered bed lay in the middle. And three men he all knew stood there looking at him.

"Never mention that whore's name again." stated the now calmer Uchiha.

"WHERE DO YOU GET OFF TELLING ME WHAT TO DO!?" Yelled the now angry blonde as he had no idea where he was. He was becoming frustrated. what on earth was happening. He was going out tonight with kiba and the gang so why was he here. Then the memory of the body he had seen in the cupboard appeared in his mind. He grabbed both sides of his head as he shook viontly. This caused the raven haired man to run to him holding him close.

"What's the matter? Naruto? What is it?" He asked worry starting to show on his normally stotic face. The blonde just shook more and more untill the raven decided to put him back to sleep to calm him down.

"leave. I want to be alone with him." Ordered sasuke as he picked Naruto up and gentely laid him under the bed's silk sheets. The two men left quickly knowing their fate wouldn't be pleasent if they questioned him on his actions.

Sasuke laid down next to the blonde and closed his eyes to sleep. He slept unknowing a dark figure was watching everything.

"You may have my knigdom little brother but you wont have my angel"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

so what you all think

hope you like it

omg kakashi is mean to Iruka : ( and i still can't believed i killed TenTen she's one of my faves lol

well review plz XD


	3. Chapter 3

Quite a few people were getting confused but don't worry I think this chapter will hopefully clear up the sasuke itachi thing : D

Oh and btw I can say for certain Itachi is not god roboguy45 lol. That would be so cool though! XD lol

anyway on with the fic XD

disclaimer: if I did Itachi would be god sasuke and naruto would be happily married and kiba would be primeminister of England XD

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

xx10 years beforexx

Itachi Uchiha stared wide eyed as his farther gave him the news.

"You are pathetic. Of course I wouldn't want you as the next ruler to my kingdom. You may be smart but you lack something." Fugaku Uchiha spat in his sons face. "your nothing to me. How could I ever consider you my son. You disgust me." The man cackled as he turned away from his son. "Your younger brother Sasuke" He pointed to the young boy sitting next to him "Will become king whilst you will degrade into nothing" The tall strong man glared at his son in disgust.

Itachi was shocked. Was it so wrong to let a human live a little longer. The mans daughter was about to be born, he just wanted a little more time to see her. But then again Itachi was the devils eldest son. He was ment to loath all humans because they were god's creation. He was ment to bring death upon them. But he couldn't. He just couldn't. Something had tugged at his heart as that man pleaded with Itachi. So Itachi allowed the man to live long enough to see his daughter brought into the world. Of course when Fugaku had heard of this he was furious. He couldn't have a weak soul as his heir.

"You are a disgrace to me. Your mother.."

"Leave mother out of this" Itachi clasped a hand to his mouth. Oh he did not just answer back to fugaku.

"YOU BOY NEED TO LEARN YOUR PLACE!" He slapped his son to the ground causing the boy to fall onto the hard concrete floors of the palace.

"Your mother would be ashamed to call you her son." That was it. Thpse simple words flicked a switch in Itachi. His sharingan blazed furiously in his eyes. Chakra poured out of the boy. Lords and Ladys, who had been watching the humiliating scene, crowered in fear.

"Aniki please calm down!" His younger brother cried from his seat. But it was a feeble atempt. Itachi was now leering at his father who still held a calm aura. This angered Itachi more. The chakra around started flailing about wildly melting anything it came in contact with. The lords and ladys rushed out of the room as it started to collapse. Soilders were trying to get close to stop the now out of controll boy. But every time they came within reach they were melted away by the chakra. Sasuke stared horrified as he saw his brother. A buble was formed around him as a shield by his father. Just as Sasuke was about to turn away from the horrifying sight a strand on chakra wrapped itself around his father. The once calm king was now struggling for his life. A smirked formed on the crazed uchiha's face as he saw his father struggle in his chakra's clutches.

"Bye father" And with that the chakra strand shoked the life out of Fugaku. Blood poured from his eyes and pores as he was squezed. The piercing scream of sasukes was the only thing heard throughout all the kingdom as Uchiha Fugakus body slumped to the ground.

xx9 years after Fugakus deathxx

Uchiha Itachi stood calmly in the shadow of the classroom with his arms folded over his chest. After that incident Itachi was prisoned but when his brother was crowned (I know there's some fancy word for it but i cant remember it at the sec XD) he was released. He was deeply shocked when he heard his brother was releasing him from the depths of the volcano in which he had been inprisoned in for so long. But when he met again with his brother he almost wished he was back there. Sasuke had grown cold after the death. And now that he was ruler he knew exactly what he wanted with his elder brither now. Itachi was to be from that day on his personal hunter. But the boy would not be allowed anything. No one other than his brother was allowed to talk to him or even acknowledge him. He was fed scraps not even worthy for the hounds. He slept outside in the swap and was forcedto kill whoever his brother wanted him to. The years of harsh punishment and changed the boy. He was a loner who only raised his gaze when his brother called.

But here he was on earth in a classroom watching a young boy. Sasuke was in love with the boy apparantly. That's why himself and others where here watching the boy. At first Itachi found the boy annoying and useless to the world. But soon Itachi found himself becoming infatuated with the boy. The boy's laughther and smile. It all reminded him of his mother. But here's where things got complicated. Sasuke hadn't realised it, but the young boy they were watching had well god like powers. The boy Uzamaki Naruto. Itachi found it quite amusing. But he vowed that Sasuke was not having this one boy. Sasuke could have all he wanted exept this one thing that had sparked something within Itachi after all these years. He turned his gaze away as the school bell rang and the pupils left for their next class.

xxpresent day heavenxx

Tsunade delivered the bad news.

"How can this be. Wasn't anyone watching over him?"

"Calm down Jiraya. We must get him back as soon as possible. But we can't just waltz into Hell."

The white haired man known as Jiraya sighed in defeat. He was right they couldn't just go in and ask for him back. This would be alot harder than he had hoped.

"What should we do then Arashi?" Arashi turned his head to see the crying face of his wife. He rushed over to her and held her close. She was the only one he had ever loved. The human called Kuybui with her glorious flowing red hair. But giving birth to his son had caused her to die. Well it was expected she did give birth to God's son. Uzamaki Naruto.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I am soooooooooo sorry it took forever to be updated. I had a lot going on at school. But thankfully that's all over and i am already writing the next chapter so it should be up soon. Again i'm realli sorry XD

please review though it makes me write faster : D


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone

It's been about a year now since I've updated

I am really sorry there has just been so much on right now.

I am now in my gcse years which are very stressfull. I'm not sure what the equivilant is in America is so I don't know how to explain. But constant coursework has been getting in the way. But hopefully I'm going to start writing again.

Anyway I've re-read my other three chapters and there are a lot of spelling mistakes and other mistakes. So hopefully when I get time I can rewrite those so it makes a bit more sense. Anyway I hope you like the rest of the story and I promise to try harder to update alot sooner! : ) And at the end i'm going to answer some questions that were in the reviews cause I think people are finding this story a little confusing. Sorry! : )

Disclaimer: Still don't own

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto's eyes fluttered open as light shined on his form. Black silk blankets pooled around his waist as he rose to a sitting form stretching out the muscles in his back.

"Good morning naruto-san" Naruto jumped as a cheery voice greeted him. He looked up to see his teacher Iruka.

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto cried cheerily flashing his beloved sensei his fox like grin. Iruka smile gently at the boy whilst inside he broke down crying.

"Hey Iruka-sensei, what's going on. I mean why did Uchiha-sensei hit me and where am I? And..and just what on earth is going on. And what..what was t-that thing in the cupboard?" Naruto asked suddenly very un-naruto like with his head hung down and his arms wrapped around him. Iruka sighed gently and sat on the end of the bed.

"Naruto, you are no longer on the surface. Your well. How can I put this in a context you will understand. Well your in the underworld. Hell is what humans call it but it is actually the underworld." Naruto stared at Iruka with a look on his face that said what have you been smoking. Iruka sighed once again.

"Naruto you just have to believe me. Okay?" Naruto nodded his head whilst thinking to himself great i'm on hidden camera show.

"Go on then Iruka-sensei i'll humor you" With Naruto's reply Iruka sighed again for about the hundredth time since coming home.

"Naruto I'm serious. If you don't believe me just think about tenten-san's body in the cupboard. And look outside that window" Iruka demanded a little frustrated now.

Naruto stopped sniggereing at that with the memory of tenten's body. He knew special effects were getting good these days but nothing could pull that off. A little shaken Naruto slowly lifted himself and walked over to the large window that was letting the light flood in. Naruto's eyes bludged at the sight. At first glance it looked like a medevil type of city which Naruto at first considered quite normal. But there were different kind of creatures walking around. Some were just humans whilst others looked a lot like humans but with horns or wings. Then there were creatures that resembled beasts. Wolf like creatures but alot bigger walked around, large birds of prey spreading their marvelous wings. But unlike what Naruto had expected they all looked like one big happy community. They were all laughing along living out lifes just like normal eople above. But that wasn't what shocked him the most as he looked up he found no sky. There was a ball of light high up that probably resembled a sun but no blue sky. Just like Iruka said they we're underground. It was like a layer of mud being held up. Just like what you would imagine in a cave. Naruto turned around to question Iruka.

"You have got to be shitting me! What the hell is going on I can't be in hell! I mean how! I mean! What on earth." Iruka smiled sweetly at the boy.

"No Naruto i'm not. You are in the underworld. This is where people come after they die and creatures roam."

"But isn't hell suppose to be like all evil and gruesome and well not like this" Naruto said pointing out of the window. Iruka chuckled at his statement.

"Well it once was. When king Fugaku reined it was a lot like you describe but the new king changed everything once his father died. And now the underworld is a place where evil spirits come and well live a happy life. They are no longer punished but when they come here they are reborn into better people. Well not exactly. They're not people who go around helping each other, giving to charity and doing good deeds whenever they can." Iruka chuckled a little as he tried to explain to Naruto what the weird situation was in the new underworld their new king and created. To be honest it was a lot like earth. There were still some people and creatures that were bad and cruel. He sighed heavily as he thought of his lover Kakashi. He had once been a good man.

"Wow! Now I'm really confused. But I guess I kinda understand. But what about uchiha-sensei and why on earth am I in Hell?"

"Naruto you can't go around calling it Hell. The prefrerred term is underworld now." Naruto laughed at Iruka's sudden teacher like tone coming back.

"Okay okay, but why am I in the underworld?" Another sigh was heard from Iruka.

"Well, our new king even though he is a marvelous man who changed the underworld for the better. He is a little bit of a mad man. I mean he saw his father slaughtered right before his eyes. Ever since then he is a cold man. And well our king is Uchiha Sasuke" At this point Naruto burst out laughing.

"Okay I'm willing to believe the rest, but Sasuke-teme being the devil! Now your pulling my leg"

"I'm sorry Naruto but I'm not, Uchiha-sama is indeed the king of the underworld. So your just going to have to believe me" Naruto quietened down again and nodded his head for him to continue.

"Uchiha-sama has fallen in love wih you. He now wishes for you to become his queen" Now Naruto was definately confused. He had an expression on his face that clearly read what the fuck!

"Look Iruka, you know I have nothing against gay people I mean I'm totally fine with it like you and Kakashi-sensei but I'm not gay. I mean I have sakura-chan and and oh my god where's Sakura-chan?! Can I see her! Is she in the underworld with me! Oh my god! My friends will I ever get to see my friends again!?"

Iruka sighed this was gonna be a long night.

--setting change heaven--

Arashi paced up and down. Toughts ran on and on through his head thinking up solutions to his problem.

"Honey you have to sleep. Your going to wear yourself out." Kyuubi said as she stroked her husbands shoulder. Arashi Uzumaki was the king of Heaven. People on earth referred to him as God but he wasn't the original creator. Just like the underworld the rulers died and heirs were chosen. Heaven was a haven where good people came after they died to live a forever happy life. At first it was very strict. But as time went on and society on earth change the rules and culture of heaven changed as well. But now was not the time to think about the changes in heaven. His only son and future heir to the throne had been kidnapped by the lord of the underworld!

"Why, why would that uchiha do this I know that we still have a lot of conflicts with the underworld but we just got on with it. Why why is this happening?" Arashi exclaimed as he pulled at his hair frustatedly. Kyuubi sighed as she rested her head against the table. They were currently in their dining room with tsunade and jiraya. The so far quiet pair then decided to speak.

"We still do not know the current situation but we are training our top negotiators to talk with uchiha-sama about all this." Tsunade said. She was still trying to get use to the fact that one of her employees was in fact the king of the underworld. She knew of the situations of heaven and the underworld ever since her daughter had married god himself. Now that was a very confusing and long day.

--flash back--

Tsunade ws nervous. She was to meet her daughther's fiancè for the first time. She was also worried about him meeting her perverted husband Jiraya. She sighed heavily as she cooked their meal.

Ding Dong

Oh god they were here. She dusted of her clothes and quickly strode to the door. Opening it she was met with a cheery fox like grin.

xxxxtime skipxxxxxx

They were all sitting round the table happily chatting. So far the night had gone well, Tsunade would happily accept Arashi into her family and by the looks of it Jiraya liked him alot too.

"Well mum, there's something I have to tell you" Everything suddenly went quiet as Arashi and kyuubi clasped hands and looke at them nervously.

"What I'm about to tell you will be confusing and you probably won't believe me"

"Oh my god your pregnant!"JIraya bursted out.

"Dad!" "Jiraya" The two women shouted at him and clonked him round the head. Arashi just chuckled quietly to himself and gave Jiraya a sympathetic look.

"No dad I'm not"

"Honey maybe I should explaian. Jiraya-san Tsunade-san, I am the current ruler of heaven" All he got was two looks from two utterly confused people that said oh-god-our-daugthers-marrying-a-nutter. But after many hours Arashi and kyuubi and finally been able to explain to the two of them everything.

Okay I think I'm going to finish there for now.

Next chapter will be the continuence of Iruka's and naruto's conversation and sasukes back dun dun dun! lol

anyway answers time

the deal with Kakashi and Iruka will be explained in a later chapter

yes sasuke is a little bit of his rocker but then again he did see his father die right in front of him

yes naruto is a god and Arashi is as well

No itachi is not a god

the situation with itachi and sasuke will develop in near future chapters

even though i like itanaru this is going to stay a sasunaru story

dont worry drama is going to happen soon its not all going to be conversations

hoefully i will be updating a lot sooner

well there you go lol oh and i have to say i don't mean to offend anyone with the whole heaven and hell situation this story doesnt have anything to do with religion or anything like that just thought i'd mention that cause my sister said people may be a bit offened but i have no intention of doing that so yeah lol : )

anyway please review I love hearing from everyone and so sorry again for taking forever to update : D


	5. Chapter 5

hey guys. i know i haven't updated for years and i'm sorry to dissapoint you further. i have decided to give up on this story. when i first started writing it i really enjoyed doing so but now it's just become a troublesome chore. and i'm now in my last year of high school and in three weeks i have my gcse's exams. so i really have no time to write anything at the sec.

however i'm completely open to the idea of other people continueing this story or taking the idea and change it however they want. but i'd like you to notice me first and give me some credit. :)

anyway i'm very grateful for the support i recieved with this story however i've lost all passion for this story. :( which is very sucky.

but after all my exams are over, i was thinking of starting to write some oneshots and maybe, if i'm not being lazy, i'll start a new multi-chapter story that has a more organised plot than my other one.

anyway thanks again and wish me luck :d see you all soon x

justgottahavesomeramen xxxx 


	6. Rewrite?

Hey everyone, justgottahavesomeramen here.

I realise I have been gone FOREVER!

But I am thinking about starting up this story again, however I want your opinions first, do you want me to even restart?  
Do you want me to re-write the previous chapters? Let me know.

But yeah I have a lot more free time and I've missed writing so if enough people want me to I'll continue this story for everyone :)

Thanks for sticking with me for so long!

Justgottahavesomeramen xx


End file.
